One Thing
by emathews
Summary: Cain seeks comfort and control the only way he knows how.


A/N: Well, I'm just going to spam everybody with drabbles this week, I guess. This was actually a post in the request meme that I don't think has been fulfilled…? I don't think so, at least! Enjoy :)

-EM

One Thing

There was only one thing he wanted to do now that he had fucked up everything else. He found Deimos' door and pounded on it, fist aching, metallic boom echoing around the small quarters.

The door hissed back a moment later, Deimos' navigator standing there looking tired and disheveled, blond hair mussed. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Get the fuck out. Now."

The navigator rolled his eyes, the door starting to slide closed again. Cain got a hand out before it had sealed shut and yanked the navigator out into the hall, shoving him up against the wall with a hand around his neck. "I won't say it again."

The navigator wheezed, trying ineffectually to pry Cain's hand away. Cain let him get a little blue, mouth opening and closing, before he let go. The blond slumped to the ground in a heap, coughing and gagging, and Cain slid into the room and let the door close behind him.

Deimos was already sitting up on his bed, knife out, looking toward the entrance. When he saw who it was, he set the knife down carefully and watched as Cain came toward him.

"You're not going to say a fucking word, got it?" Cain snarled. "You're going to do everything I fucking tell you to do, and you're going to keep your goddamn mouth shut."

Deimos blinked and nodded, twisting his hands in his lap. Cain licked his lips and slipped his jacket off, saying, "Strip," at the same time.

Deimos didn't hesitate, pulled his shirt over his head the instant the command left Cain's mouth. He was naked a moment before Cain was; Cain who was already half-hard and getting harder as he pushed Deimos back onto the cool sheets and fell on top of him.

"Not a fucking word," he said again, lips descending onto Deimos', tongue shoving hot inside, his weight pushing Deimos hard into the mattress. Deimos moaned, and Cain pinched the underside of his arm because he fucking meant it when he said _keep your goddamn mouth shut._

Deimos just shuddered instead, let Cain push his thighs wide apart, muscles straining. He gasped as Cain leaned back and pinned him open with his knees, spat into his hand and then gripped Deimos' cock and pulled up sharply. Deimos scrabbled at Cain's shoulders, fingernails sliding dull down Cain's arms.

Cain smirked, looked down at Deimos' obscenely spread legs, forced a finger inside him, dry but still so easy he was stretched so far. He abandoned his grip on Deimos' cock to spit into his palm again, slick Deimos up as much as he could. Then he pulled Deimos up, took his place flat on his back on the mattress and pulled a leg up against his chest.

Deimos' eyes bulged, chest rising and falling quickly as Cain sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and then teased himself open, finally pushing inside. Cain had never liked this part much, the preparation, but fuck it if Deimos was going to split him open; it was bad enough that he was here asking for it anyway.

"All right," Cain said, slipping his fingers out and grabbing Deimos hard by the arm. "Do it."

Deimos blinked quickly, and then suddenly he lined himself up with jerky movements and Cain could feel blunt pressure hard against him. He kept his eyes open, wasn't going to act like some scared virgin his first time, even though Deimos pushed into him so slow.

"Get on with it," Cain said. "You're not going to fucking break me, you pansy."

Deimos breathed out through his mouth, shoved hard into Cain with his next breath. "Cain—" he whispered, voice raspy and broken, eyes wide and transfixed on the place where he was slowly disappearing into Cain's body.

Cain wrapped a hand around Deimos neck and pulled him down. Deimos didn't struggle, kept moving slowly inside Cain's body even as Cain said, _"Shut the fuck up."_

Cain gripped his own thigh hard, kept it flush against his slickening chest, tried to ignore how this felt because this wasn't about feeling good, but _fuck._

Deimos' eyelids fluttered, but his gaze stayed steady on Cain's face as he started fucking him harder, small hands pressed against Cain's shoulders. Cain kept his fingers around Deimos neck, not tight enough to cut off his air, but tight enough to let him know he could if he wanted to. Then Cain was controlling the pace, rolling his hips and making Deimos accommodate him, rocking himself back and forth, tip of his cock just barely rubbing against Deimos' stomach.

Deimos whimpered, his hips just barely pushing up, as though he couldn't help it, needed to get in deeper, and then Cain could feel him coming just like that, so little effort. He kept rolling his hips though, kept Deimos fucking him even as Cain felt him start to go soft, didn't stop until he put a hand on his cock to jerk himself off all over Deimos' stomach.

Cain released his grip on Deimos' neck and pushed him down onto the bed. He stood and started pulling his clothes back on, Deimos still gasping and shuddering behind him.

When Cain was dressed, he pulled Deimos up by the wrist, forcing him to sit, legs dangling over the side of the bed. He put one hand in Deimos' hair and the other on his softened cock and squeezed. Deimos jerked and bit his lip.

"Not a fucking word," Cain said, waited until Deimos' light eyes had met his, waited until he had nodded desperately before Cain let him go and stepped back. He held his gaze for just another moment before he turned and exited into the darkened hallway, glancing back just long enough to see Deimos still sitting naked on the bed, lank hair falling across his face.


End file.
